Sometimes
by ISayOye
Summary: Pam and Jim's conversation gets out of hand." Summary and Beta by Elly.


Sometimes

**Sometimes**

Their favorite way to spend Sunday evenings happens just like this. Lying on the floor of her living room on top of a pile of pillows and blankets with the television off and the pizza boxes pushed to the side. He was almost flat on his back with her tucked carefully in to his arms, her head on the edge of his chest, arm lazily resting her hand on his chest, while his hand randomly played with her hair. Every couple of hours the room would be filled with moans, then serious conversation, but mostly giggles.

At this particular moment they were playing a game they made up on their first date in order to get past the awkwardness that came with the lengthy conversation were going to have to have. They called it "Tell me." The rules were you had to answer the question no matter the subject, nothing but the truth, and they had to take turns. It didn't seem like much of a game but it managed to make the conversation move along a lot faster.

"Tell me, did you ever masturbate thinking about me?" Jim asked playfully out of no where. He gave out a chuckle as his girlfriend burrowed her face into his side.

"Yes" Her answer was practically muffled. "Tell me, did you?" She looked up giving the kind of bright smile that showed her tongue between her teeth. This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation, at least not part of it. She had caught him one night when she had fallen asleep on his couch. He was in his bedroom which had a trick and stubborn door. She had woken up in the cold, dark living room completely alone and decided to go looking for him, and when she got to his room she saw his hand moving beneath his covers. Partly because she was half asleep and partly because it had been awhile since a man had done that in the same house with her…that she knew of it didn't register what he was doing until he started moving faster. The noises came out of his mouth with his eyes squeezed shut with one final groan until he started spazzing, twisting till his face was fully into the pillow next to him as he grunted her name.

"Only every night and every morning for years," he said the words so simply as if they were facts he was being quizzed on.

"Really?" she asked slightly socked. He knew that he had always wanted her but this was new information. She smiled to herself as she felt him nod. "Tell me, what did you think about?"

"Cheater. It's my turn!" It wasn't a legitimate complaint. "At first when I first met you I started to think about you naked. That conservative receptionist attire you used to wear really does some nice things for a guy's imagination. Just ask Kevin." He paused to give them both a moment to giggle at his extremely lame joke and more particularly the fact that it was that lame in the first place. "I'm guessing that lasted about a week and then I started to think about you touching me…down there."

"Like how?" She encouraged. There was something about knowing how much he wanted her that couldn't be a bigger turn on. When they had sex he could tell her exactly how she made him feel as he felt it. His words didn't end with "you feel so good" and "you make me so hard." Not that they didn't peak their way into their love making as well.

"Well, I thought how maybe one night I might drive you home and then as you would go to give me a hug thank you you'd brush against me with your hand. Then you'd probably like the way it felt so then you'd start to do it more. I thought about how it feel if you were to reach inside my pants and just touch me and when that wasn't enough you'd grab me. You would tell me that you wanted to make me feel good and that you loved how hard I was, because trust me, I would be hard. Very hard. You'd start moving your hand a little faster until you were making me pant as if I couldn't breathe, and you kept saying how much you wanted to do it for me."

"Are you sure you're not just thinking about the other night before we had dinner with your parents?" He nodded. "It's a good thing I'm better at talking dirty than you are." She was right. If she were to say the right words in the right tone of voice she could get him off without even touching him. It was an experiment she liked to play while at work when she wanted to torture him. "After that?"

"After I replayed that scenario in the break room, in the conference room, and in the kitchen at the office I started to think about you telling me you needed me one night. That we'd be talking, and then kissing, then suddenly we'd be naked, I'd be on top of you and just accidentally slip in. After that I started to just think of you moaning. Those thoughts lasted me a really long time."

"That seems really tame…" She interjected. He pushed her comment to the back of his head so he could pull it out later. At the moment he was currently focused on the question.

"You know, eventually I only had to think about your name or your smile and that would get me going real fast. It was pretty much all I needed." He smiled at the warm yet still very haunting memory.

"That's cute. You made love by masturbating?" She teased. He just nodded yet again. "What about in Stamford?"

"In Stamford, it was more like you finding me and telling me that you loved me. That you had no life without me, we'd be making love really slowly so it would last longer, and the entire time you would tell me how important I was to you. How I was it for you and that you'd do anything if I'd forgive you for being so stupid." His voice lowered, the words were soft, and they came out slower. "So." He cleared his throat. "Tell me, if my thoughts were so tame what you thought about when you were thinking about me."

"I started unbuttoning an extra button at work when you started coming up to my desk to talk to me. I wanted you to look down my shirt. I liked to think about you wanting me, looking down my shirt, getting turned on, going back to your desk, and touching yourself under your desk thinking about me. Maybe you would go home and jerk off thinking about me. Anything that involved you thinking about me in ways we probably should have been thinking about each other was a really big turn on." She blushed against him giving a small kiss on his chest. "One time I thought of an elaborate story where you came to me one day all worked up and asked me run away with you. We got in to your car and the second we got out of Pennsylvania the sun went down…and so I did too…."

"You got turned on thinking about giving me road head?" He looked down at her loving every second of this. He had played that same story over again in his head. "Were you turned on when you did it?" He asked thinking about when they had made the Christmas Eve drive to her parent's house. Whenever their parents were involved they new they'd be lucky to sneak a kiss let alone do something as simple as hold hands. Pam's dad didn't like any man in her life other than her brothers, and Pam was convinced that Jim's mom hated her because Jim was a Mama's boy. Once they had pulled out of Jim's parents house they had missed being next to each other so much that Pam did all but sit on top of him while he was driving. About twenty minutes away from her parent's drive way Pam opened Jim's pants and just took him in to her mouth also taking Jim by complete surprise. It took every once of energy he had to balance having one had on the steering wheel and the other on the top of her head. He knew that Pam liked to be encouraged during sex so a little push really did go a long way. He almost blacked out when he started spurting into her mouth. He knew that she was going to swallow, because one she loved it knowing very well how much he loved it and second because they had nothing to clean up that kind of mess with.

"I love blowing you." She rolled on to her stomach still partially on top of him. "You know I love blowing you. I showed in the parking lot yesterday." That she had. They realized the only way to escape the cameras when they were at work was Jim's car. His fancy new car had tented windows so whenever they needed a private moment alone they would go retreat to its back seat and talk or whatever. Yesterday when they were eating lunch he noticed her legs part just enough for him to see up her skirt for a quick moment before she realized and closed her legs. An hour later he walked up to her desk, said "I need you" and before they both knew it her head was moving as fast as it could, her mouth sucking as hard as it could, and Jim coming as he watched. "I feel kind of slutty." She said bring his thoughts back to her in his moment. No sign of her smile anymore.

"For pleasuring you're boyfriend? I don't think that's slutty." He leaned up and kissed her shoulder. She was still on her stomach propping herself up on her elbows. "It's not like I'm a stranger or that you're using sex in order to get something you want."

"For doing things in public so much… and liking it," she said while her mind wondered to how hot it was to ride him in the middle of the day knowing that they could be caught at any moment. Knowing they could see outside the car but that people couldn't see in.

"You know what I like?" They both raised their eyebrows. His arms tightened around her and he rolled them over so he was on top. "Tell me, do you like it when I do this?" He gave an open kiss to her neck. That she did.


End file.
